christina_grimmiefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Covers
This is a list of songs that Christina Grimmie has covered. Most of them are videos from her YouTube channel, however, it also includes performances from The Voice and concerts. Covers 2009 * Don't Wanna Be Torn by Hannah Montana * Dear Friend by Stacie Orrico * Party in the U.S.A. by Miley Cyrus * Catch Me by Demi Lovato * Energy by Keri Hilson * Never Say Never by The Fray * One Time by Justin Bieber * My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion * What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts * Fireflies by Owl City * When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus 2010 * Everytime We Touch by Cascada * Baby by Justin Bieber * Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz (with Tiffany Alvord) * Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen * Halo by Beyoncé * Goodbye / When I Look At You / 7 Things / See You Again / The Climb / If We Were a Movie / Before the Storm / Party in the U.S.A. / Breakout / Best of Both Worlds (Miley Cyrus medley with Kurt Hugo Schneider) * Pyramid by Charice * You Lost Me by Christina Aguilera * Shark in the Water by VV Brown * Fallin' by Alicia Keys / Walk Away by Christina Aguilera / Alejandro by Lady Gaga / Billionaire by Travie McCoy / Airplanes by B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams / Dynamite by Taio Cruz / Tik Tok by Kesha / California Gurls by Katy Perry (request medley) * A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez & the Scene * DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher feat. Pitbull (with Alex Goot) * Hurt by Christina Aguilera * Just a Dream by Nelly / Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars / Teenage Dream by Katy Perry / Animal by Neon Trees / Firework by Katy Perry / Telephone by Lady Gaga (intro only) (request medley) * Just a Dream by Nelly (with Sam Tsui) * Grenade by Bruno Mars * All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey 2011 * Firework by Katy Perry * Bad Romance by Lady Gaga * Perfect by P!nk * Through Glass by Stone Sour (with Mark Grimmie) * Rolling in the Deep by Adele * Pray by Justin Bieber * Forget You by CeeLo Green * Price Tag by Jessie J * Bound to You by Christina Aguilera * Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga * Set Fire to the Rain by Adele * crushcrushcrush / The Only Exception / Decode / Misery Business (Paramore medley) * Someone Like You by Adele * Skyscraper by Demi Lovato * How to Love by Lil Wayne (with Tyler Ward) * One and Only by Adele * Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine * It Will Rain by Bruno Mars * O Holy Night 2012 * I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz * Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye feat. Kimbra * Cinema by Benny Benassi (Skrillex remix) * Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift feat. the Civil Wars * In Christ Alone * Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia * Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars 2013 * Stay by Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko * My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy / Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys (with Mike Tompkins) * Respect by Aretha Franklin * What Child is This 2014 * Counting Stars by OneRepublic * Say Something by A Great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera * Lego House by Ed Sheeran * Demons by Imagine Dragons * O Come, O Come, Emmanuel 2015 * Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran * The Heart Wants What it Wants by Selena Gomez * Heroes by Alesso and Tove Lo * Elastic Heart by Sia * Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys * Lean On by Major Lazer and DJ Snake * Another Red Light by David Hodges * What Do You Mean? by Justin Bieber * Focus by Ariana Grande (with Mike Tompkins) * Hello by Adele * Silent Night 2016 * Let It Go by James Bay (with Before You Exit) Category:Songs Category:Covers